


A Saturday in Kandreil's Dorm

by Rory_writes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Kandreil - Freeform, M/M, Mature audiences please, Other, Polyamory, This Ship Gives Me Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_writes/pseuds/Rory_writes
Summary: Just a domestic kinda fic for Andrew, Kevin and Neil.They go for a run, they play games, they makeout. What else do you need for a Saturday?
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	A Saturday in Kandreil's Dorm

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, if you wanna be my beta reader message me on Tumblr!

Neil woke up to his alarm as usual on a Saturday, earlier than anyone else on the Foxes team, except for Kevin. Neil climbed out of his bed and glanced at Andrew who was awake, barely, because of the alarm, but rolled over and cuddled his blanket when Neil made eye contact with him. He was probably scared Neil would try and get him to join them on a run. He’d learnt his lesson though, so he crossed the room and pulled Kevin’s blankets off him and shook his shoulder. Kevin rolled over to look at Neil, eyes bleary and sleep still tugging at him. His dark hair was messy, pillow creases on his cheeks and one green eye was closed. Neil smiled at him and kissed his cheek gently.  
“Good morning sleepy head,” he whispered. Kevin snuffled at his pillow before turning to face Neil again and made a kissy face. Sleepy Kevin was one of Neil’s favourites. He was soft and gentle, and under the guise of sleep he was more comfortable asking for what he wanted. Neil kissed his lips and Kevin sighed happily.  
“You getting up?” Neil asked him.

“Nope,” Kevin said, but he opened his eyes to look at Neil.

“You aren’t hungover, what’s your excuse?” Neil asked, prodding at Kevin’s shoulder.

“My horny roommates are my problem,” he grumbled, narrowing his eyes. Neil smiled and shook his head.

“Relegating us back to the status of roommates huh?” Neil teased. Kevin did that when he was annoyed at either or both of his boyfriends and Neil was used to it, he’d been doing it for over a year. “As if you didn’t enjoy yourself.”

“What will you give me if I get up and go for a run with you?” Kevin asked, flopping onto his back.

“Nothing, but if you ask Andrew nicely, he might give you head.”

“Fuck off,” Kevin said, and a pillow smacked Neil in the back of his head. He laughed and caught it, looking over his shoulder to see Andrew lying on his arms now that Neil was holding his pillow. Neil tossed it onto him and grinned, to which Andrew returned with a glare. There was something empowering to Neil about being the only one of the three of them who could deal with mornings and his boyfriends very much hated him for it.

“Get up Kevin!” Neil said, “if you keep me standing here, Andrew is going to get up and we’re both fucked so get your ass out of bed.”

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah. You both do,” Neil said, waving his hand dismissively. Kevin sat up and kicked the blanket from his legs and slid from his loft without using the ladder Neil was perched on. He was just in his boxers and Neil didn’t miss that Andrew hadn’t closed his eyes or rolled over again. When Andrew slid his eyes to Neil, he wasn’t looking at Neil’s face but at his own bare body. “Don’t get any ideas, we are going for a run,” Neil warned with a pointed finger. Kevin wrapped an arm around Neil’s waist and pulled him against his front, kissing beneath his ear in quiet demand that Neil forget their run.

“Let’s stay home today,” he mumbled. Neil turned in his arms and shook his head up at him.

“You can stay, I’m going,” he said. Kevin sighed and let him go, nodding his head.

“Okay, okay, you’re right.” He grabbed up a pair of running shorts, realised they were Neil’s and handed them over. Neil slid them on and grabbed one of the orange hoodies that was shoved in the bottom of the wardrobe. It said ‘Minyard’ on the back above Andrew’s number and Neil pulled it on. Kevin had his own hoodie on and they grabbed socks and sneakers before leaving the room and letting Andrew sleep. Kevin grabbed his keys and they slid their shoes on before exiting the dorm. They passed two soccer players, freshmen Neil hadn’t yet learnt the names of, who were also dressed to go running, and the four of them descended the stairs to the ground floor and pushed open the back door. The soccer players nodded and broke into a jog one way and Kevin and Neil went the other.  
Neil stretched out his stride as he ran, pushing his body hard and Kevin paced him as they went, but ultimately Neil’s speed won and he reached Fox Tower a handful strides ahead of his boyfriend. They grinned at each other, pleased with their efforts and the endorphin rush of the exercise before stretching out on the sidewalk.

“Good run,” Neil said when they had their breath back and Kevin made a satisfied noise, pushing his hair off his forehead.

“Very,” Kevin agreed and smiled at Neil. Neil knew that smile was sorry for being a pain in the ass earlier, it was the same every weekend. They walked up the stairs side by side and Kevin let them into their dorm. Unsurprisingly, Andrew was up and making coffee in the kitchen. He knew how long their run takes and was always making coffee when they walked in. He was still slightly dishevelled and only in sweatpants and Neil’s stomach flipped over familiarly at the sight of him.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked, walking over to him, buzzing from the run. Andrew looked him up and down, surveyed the mess of his hair and the sweat clinging to his skin and raised an eyebrow.

“I think the fuck not, go shower,” he said. Neil shrugged and took a step away to do just that, but Andrew’s hand snaked out and grabbed his wrist. “Wait. Yes.” Neil smirked and let Andrew draw him to him and kissed him deeply. Kevin pulled himself up to sit on the countertop behind Neil, waiting for Neil so they could shower together. Andrew pulled away, pushing Neil’s smirking face away from him with his hand.  
“I hate how cocky you two get after a run,” Andrew grumbled. “You’re sweating all over the counter. Fuck both of you, go away,” he said. Neil and Kevin shared amused looks and Kevin hopped off the counter, grabbing Neil around the waist and throwing him over his shoulder in one fluid motion.

“Hey!” Neil yelled, but he just looked up at Andrew from this new angle and waved. Andrew looked unamused by this display, but he waved back which made Neil think he might not be entirely as indifferent as he looked.

Showering with Kevin was not a romantic, cutesy endeavour, it never was. It was a fight for water and shoving each other out of the way, snatching shampoo bottles out of hands and laughing if the other person slipped and had to catch themself against the wall or the other man. Neil loved it, even if Kevin was overly protective of his overpriced bodywash. Some mornings Andrew sat on the bath or the basin to watch and quietly judge them, but that morning he’d stayed stubbornly out of the bathroom.  
“Get out, fuck!” Kevin said, pushing the curtain aside and pointing for Neil to vacate. Neil grinned and submerged his face under the water to wash off the soap before clambering out. He rubbed his towel over his hair to dry excess water off it before wrapping it around his waist just as Kevin turned the water off. Neil threw him his towel on the way out of the room. He changed into black sweatpants and a plain black tee shirt that was either his or Kevin’s judging by the fact it was a few sizes too big and he pushed the sleeves up a little bit.

“Is that mine?” Kevin asked, coming into the room.

“I couldn’t tell you,” Neil answered. He sat down on Andrew’s bed and stretched out his arms again, his shoulder feeling a bit stiff from a minor injury he’d sustained in last night’s game.

“I didn’t know having a boyfriend meant losing half my wardrobe,” Kevin said, grabbing out a long-sleeved grey shirt and his own black sweatpants.

“Two boyfriends,” Neil said, “Andrew steals your clothes too. But I would like to point out that you are currently putting on one of my shirts so you can suck it.” He flashed Kevin a grin and Kevin just shook his head.

“Andrew’s right, you’re a pain in the ass after a run,” he said, but he didn’t swap out of the shirt. They left the bedroom together and Andrew was sitting on the couch with his coffee and a video game controller in his hands. Kevin swiped up one of the coffees Andrew had left on the kitchen counter and went and grabbed the second controller. While Andrew restarted the game to be two player, Kevin settled down on a bean bag in front of him and Neil picked up the second coffee. He sat down next to Andrew and watched them play while he drank the bitter, hot drink. Andrew won the game and neither Kevin nor Neil missed the small smirk he hid behind his mug. Kevin offered Neil the remote, but Neil waved it away, choosing instead to put his head in Andrew’s lap to watch more.

“If you handicap me lying like that, I’ll kill you,” Andrew said, looking down into Neil’s face. Neil smiled up at him and shrugged.

“You’ve been threatening to kill me for a year and a half and you have yet to try, let alone succeed, so,” Neil wrinkled his nose at him. Andrew looked impassively back.

“If he kills you, I’ll help him hide the body,” Kevin said, lifting Neil’s legs to sit on the couch in the spot Neil had vacated in favour of lying on Andrew’s legs.

“I’ll kill you too,” Andrew decided. Kevin rolled his eyes, but leaned towards him with an affectionate smile. “Yes or no?” He asked. He didn’t ask Neil yes or no, maybe because they’d both worked it out pretty quick that it was always a yes with very rare exceptions. But they still asked Andrew, and he asked them, and they would respect that boundary as long as he needed them to. Andrew leaned over Neil and put his remote on the floor, taking Kevin’s as well.

“Yes,” he said when he straightened. Kevin slid his hands in Andrew’s hair and wriggled closer under Neil’s legs to kiss him. Neil muffled a yawn and stretched across their laps as his boyfriends kissed, before snatching the pillow out from behind Andrew and getting comfortable. He watched them, his stomach burning with a muted desire. He loved how they looked together, strong arms, long fingers in light hair and pale fingers mapping muscles. Kevin was more vocal than either Neil or Andrew and he craved the sighs, gasps and moans Andrew coaxed from his lips. Andrew’s hand danced down Kevin’s waist and onto Neil’s thigh, digging his fingers in nearly painfully and a heated gasp escaped Neil at the touch. Andrew ran his fingers up Neil’s body and curled into his hair, tugging gently as Kevin and Andrew attacked each other with kisses. One of Kevin’s hands relinquished its hold on Andrew’s hair and rested, hot and heavy, on Neil’s inner thigh. Neil rolled off the couch, but only so he could readjust his position, straddling Andrew’s lap.

“Yes or no?” He asked, wanting permission to join in.

“Yes,” Andrew panted between kisses and Neil smirked, leaning down to chase kisses down Andrew’s exposed neck, making his entire body shiver and his hand clenched convulsively on Neil’s waist. Neil grinned against his throat and moaned in return when Kevin pulled on his hair, demanding attention.

“So fucking bossy, Day,” Neil murmured, meeting his lips. Kevin growled a shut up into his mouth and Neil grinded down on Andrew’s lap.  
So much for video games and complaining on their Saturday. This was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I post cosplay and book stuff on TikTok: @raeganlei  
> To talk to me and see more fandom shit, come find me on Tumblr:   
> @shippinggayandallthatjazz  
> @tsc-living  
> @andrew-is-foxy


End file.
